El amor atonta
by Ocean's Whispers
Summary: Tras una noche de borrachera parece que Mickey ha fastidiado su relación con Emil mientras que Guang-Hong ha hecho avanzar la suya con Leo. ¿Qué sucederá con ambas parejas? ¿Será Mickey capaz de arreglar las cosas?
1. Día 1

N/A: Hola a tod s! He vuelto con un fic the Yuri on ice (bless ese anime). Pero las parejas no serán Victuuri ni Otayuri (a pesar de que les shippeo mucho) sino que he decidido juntar Leoji y Emimki porque no hay suficientes fics suyos u.u Como siempre, me he decantado por los ships más secundarios xD pero no lo puedo evitar. En un inicio iba a ser Emil x Mickey porque tenía una idea muy específica para escribir (ya que no encontraba nada que me satisficiera) pero luego decidí meter un poco de Leoji, que son muy adorables y merecen amor :3

En fin, el fic lo empecé en un arranque de inspiración en Abril xD Lo dejé un poco tirado y lo retomé y finalicé en Septiembre. No lo subí ese mes porque quería que me lo betearan pero como veo que no va a poder ser lo subo ya :)

Lo he dividido en varios capítulos que subiré cada día hasta que se acaben, vaya. Espero que os guste! Rreviews y favs siempre ayudan! Besos!

EL AMOR ATONTA

Día 1

Se terminó de arreglar con parsimonia, las palabras de su querida hermana resonando aún en su mente. Le dolía mucho y le costaba aún más admitir que tenía razón, su dependencia no era sana, pero sin ella no se sentía capaz de enfrentar el mundo real. Él necesitaba protegerla, pues aún, a sus ojos, era una chiquilla.

Se lavó la cara y suspiró pesadamente, finalmente salió de los vestuarios para encontrarse con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya has terminado? —Le preguntó el joven patinador checo. Micky resopló. Parecía que nunca se desharía de ese pesado. Sinceramente, pensó que él también desaparecería pues Sara ya no pasaría tanto tiempo con su gemelo y lo que todos los chicos querían, Emil incluido, era ligársela.

—No sé qué haces aquí. La competición terminó hace rato y mi hermana patinará mañana. —Le recordó amargamente. El más joven le miró un poco extrañado.

—Tan solo te estaba esperando. —Ante la mueca de Michele, volvió a hablar más animado— ¿Quieres tomar algo esta noche? Podemos salir a algún bar.

El castaño pareció tomarse la propuesta en serio, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Pregunta a los demás, y a ver si saben de algún buen sitio.

Emil pareció dudar un segundo, pero luego sacó el móvil y preguntó en el grupo que se había encargado de crear Phichit. Al instante, este respondió con una afirmativa, cerca del hotel en el que todos se alojaban había visto un bar con buen ambiente. Guang-Hong Ji también se apuntó, y Leo le secundó, aunque los mayores les recordaron que aún no tenían la edad suficiente para beber según sus respectivos países.

Finalmente, y tras una pequeña charla, acordaron encontrarse en el bar dentro de una hora.

* * *

Era el tercer vaso que vaciaba de un solo trago, pero Micky les había dicho que tenía muy buen aguante, además, era capaz de morder si alguien se le acercaba a quitarle su cerveza.

Emil dio un pequeño sorbo a su vaso y miró a su alrededor. El italiano estaba bebiendo demasiado y aunque no le gustaba, el alcohol parecía hacerle olvidar su disputa familiar. Phichit hablaba animadamente con otra gente y Guang-Hong Ji y Leo de la Iglesia estaban sentados en una mesa un poco apartada de la barra, donde se encontraban ellos.

—Sincceramente no enntiendo muy bien porr qué ssigues aquí. —Dijo Micky, bastante borracho, mirándole fijamente. El checo le miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué no debería estar aquí?

Michele entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia él, como queriendo escrutar en su interior sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Mi hermana no esstá aquí y ya no esstaremos tanto tiempo juntoss.

—Pero eso no es tan malo, —respondió Emil, pensando que era un lamento. —Es bueno que aprendáis a pasar tiempo separados y con gente diferente. —Pero Micky sacudió la cabeza.

—Nno es esoo. —Se quedó callado sin dejar de mirarle fijamente y Emil, para disimular su incomodez, bebió un poco más. —¡Aah! ¡Ya sé! —Gritó de repente el mayor. —¡ _Sei un testa di cazzo!_

—¿Perdón?

—Que eres uun capullo. —Dijo taladrándole con la mirada y acercándosele más. —¡Siempre estáss a mi lado para que me haga ttu amiguitoo y así te dé mi aprrobación y puedass salir con Sara! ¡Puess no lo permmitiré! —Gritó aún más alto y haciendo que algunos se girasen a mirarlos. —Nno, _signore_ , no permitiré que mi herrmanita ssalga con alguien tan rretorcido como tú. ¿Me hass enntendido?

Emil podía sentir el aliento a alcohol en su cara y si el italiano hubiese estado sobrio podría haber notado cómo las mejillas del menor se coloreaban por la cercanía de sus rostros.

—Te-te equivocas. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo para poder estar con Sara. Además, tú tampoco tienes derecho a decidir con quién debería salir ella o no, y creo que te lo ha dejado bastante clarito. —Respondió, enfadándose un poco por su actitud infantil.

—Excusas, excusass. Estáss coladito por ella, si no, ¿cómo es que ssiempre estás con nnosotros? No puedess vivir sin ella, y no te culpo, porrque es la mujer máas hermosa de la tierra, peroo que quieeras acercarte a ella y ussarme como mmedio no lo perrmitiré.

De repente Emil se levantó bruscamente, rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Estás borracho y no sabes lo que dices. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy al servicio, pero tú no vas a beber ni una copa más. —Acto seguido le hizo una seña al camarero para que no se le ocurriera servirle nada más y se marchó a grandes zancadas.

No se lo podía creer, sinceramente estaba perplejo. Después de tanto tiempo juntos no se podía creer que eso fuese lo que realmente Micky pensaba de él, que simplemente era un medio para ganarse a su hermana. Dios, cuan equivocado estaba. Era todo lo contrario. Sara le caía bien, muy bien, la consideraba una gran amiga, pero de eso a sentir algo romántico por ella… No era ella por la que su corazón se aceleraba.

Suspiró y apoyó las manos contra el lavabo. Necesitaba pensar. Sin embargo un quejido le devolvió a la realidad. Se giró y se asombró al ver a Guang-Hong y Leo sentados en el suelo del baño. El mayor sostenía lo que debía ser un trapo húmedo en la frente del asiático.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó, acercándose a ellos, preocupado.

Leo hizo una mueca lastimera.

—Quisimos probar un poco de una bebida pero ha Guang se le ha subido enseguida el alcohol y se siente bastante mal…

Emil se acuclilló frente a los chicos y puso una mano en la frente del menor.

—¿Ha vomitado?

Leo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no pensamos que fuese a pasar nada…

—Está bien, no es nada grave. —Dijo Emil, poniéndose de pie. —Pero será mejor volver al hotel. Vamos. —Ayudó a los chicos a levantarse y salieron juntos del baño. —Llamaré a un taxi para llegar cuanto antes.

Dicho eso se dispuso a salir cuando Phichit le interceptó. Miró confundido a los chicos e interrogó con la mirada al checo.

—Han bebido un poco y a Guang-Hong se le ha subido a la cabeza, voy a acompañarlos de vuelta. —El tailandés asintió.

—Deberíais llevaros también a Micky, está cada vez peor.

—¿Pero ha seguido bebiendo? —Preguntó Emil con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No, pero aun así está demasiado borracho, es mejor que vuelva y descanse.  
El checo suspiró y se acercó a la barra.

—Micky, acompáñame, vamos a volver al hotel.

—Ah, noo. Yoo me quedo aquíi.

—Micky…

—No piensso seguiirte el jjuego, guapito. Ademáss, no quiero encontrarmme con Sara, ni conn nadie.

El menor tan solo resopló, exasperado y le agarró del brazo, arrastrándolo.

—¡Eeeh! ¡Déjameee! —Gritó mientras pataleaba cual niño pequeño.

Emil les hizo una seña al americano y asiático y salieron a la calle.

—Compórtate, voy a pedir un taxi, que Guang-Hong no se encuentra bien.

Micky hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—No te pienso hacer caso. Ahoora mismo volveré a casa con Saraa y me dejarás en paz.

Mientras el italiano refunfuñaba, Emil consiguió llamar un taxi y los más jóvenes entraron. Consiguió meter también al mayor, que seguía quejándose, ahora en un tono más bajo y melancólico. El conductor le echó una mirada fulminante al checo al ver que todos estaban borrachos, a lo que el joven tan solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

—Como vomiten me limpiáis el coche.

—No se preocupe, solo tardaremos cinco minutos en llegar.

Y, efectivamente, a los pocos minutos estaban ya a las puertas del hotel.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con Guang-Hong? —Preguntó Emil, preocupado.

—No te preocupes, puedo apañármelas, tranquilo. —Le respondió Leo una vez que el otro le aconsejó sobre lo que debía hacer si se ponía peor. —Creo que tú lo tienes más crudo…—Dijo refiriéndose al mayor que se había puesto a lamentarse e incluso sollozar.

Emil tan solo suspiró y, llenándose de paciencia, agarró al castaño y se alejaron torpemente.

Leo rodeó con un brazo al más joven para ayudarle a sostenerse mientras cruzaban los silenciosos pasillos del hotel, interrumpido por algunas risitas tontas del asiático. Por fin llegaron a su puerta y el americano tuvo que hurgar en el bolsillo del pantalón del otro para sacar la tarjeta y abrir la puerta.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó encendiendo la luz. — ¿Quieres vomitar? Te vendría bien. —Al no haber respuesta le condujo al baño y dejó que el pequeño se sentase en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el retrete.

—Te sacaré el pijama. — Anunció mientras iba a la habitación. Buscó debajo de la almohada y dentro del armario hasta encontrar un pijama suave azul marino con estrellitas adorables. Rio y entró de nuevo en el baño.

—¿Es este tu pijama? —preguntó socarronamente. Guang-Hong le miró y se sonrojó, para luego asentir. —Venga, si ya te encuentras mejor puedes cambiarte.

El joven volvió a asentir. Leo le paso la prenda y vio que no había vomitado.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Le volvió a preguntar, preocupado.

Guang-Hong asintió seguro, así que el mayor tan solo suspiró y salió del baño para que el otro pudiese cambiarse con un poco de privacidad.

Unos minutos más tarde la puerta del baño se volvió a abrir y Leo no pudo evitar que su rostro comenzase a teñirse de rojo al verle tan adorable, con el pelo revuelto, más sonrojado de lo habitual y una carita de sueño tan tierna.

—Bu-bueno, pues si no necesitas nada más… yo debería ir yéndome para acostarme también…

Guang-hong tan solo asintió levemente, dejó la ropa en una silla y se metió en la cama, arropado hasta las orejas. Leo se le quedo mirando un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía irse. Caminó unos pasos hacia la salida cuando una vocecita le detuvo.

—Espera… ¿te vas? — Un soñoliento jovencito le miro entre las sábanas. Leo no supo qué responder ante tal mirada. —¿Po-podrías quedarte? —Más que una sugerencia parecía casi una súplica. Vaciló.

—No sé yo… si te encuentras tan mal supongo que podría…—comentó mientras su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente al barajar aquella posibilidad.

Guang-Hong calló y Leo se acercó para mirar si tenía fiebre.

—Parece que estás mejor…

Una mano atrapo la suya.

—Pero me gustaría que te quedases…

El chino no sabía de donde había sacado el coraje de decir esas palabras, puede que fuese el cansancio que no le dejaba procesar bien lo que decía o el alcohol, que le permitía decir lo que siempre quiso pero nunca se atrevió.

El estadounidense se derritió ante esa mirada y esas palabras y no pudo decir que no.

—Está bien, ¿pero dónde?

Guang-hong se sonrojó hasta más no poder cuando le indico que se tumbara con él, en la misma cama.

—No tengo ropa de cama… no quisiera meterme en las sabanas limpias con ropa de calle. —Dijo un poco dudoso el mayor.

Guang-hong pareció sopesar con seriedad la idea y luego dijo.

—Creo que tengo un pijama de sobra, prueba a ver si te sirve.

El mayor asintió y rebuscó en los cajones hasta dar con la ropa. Se quitó los pantalanes y se puso los del menor, que le observaba entre las sabanas rojo como un tomate. Al probarse la camiseta, comprobó que le estaba demasiado estrecha así que se la tuvo que quitar y miró al asiático, que le salía humo de las orejas al haber presenciado tal espectáculo exhibicionista.

—¿…Está bien si duermo sin camiseta?

El pequeño no pudo negarse a la perspectiva de tener a un chico medio desnudo en su cama así que finalmente, Leo se deslizó entre las sabanas. Se quedaron un rato los dos tiesos, mirando al techo sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer.

—… Esto… buenas noches, Guang-Hong. —Dijo el mayor, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué postura ocupar.

—Igualmente—Murmuró el susodicho.

Antes de caer dormidos, ambos agradecieron internamente el alcohol que les permitió dormir juntos.

* * *

Era complicado ayudar a Micky a caminar cuando llevaba 10 chupitos y dos botellas de alcohol y encima se negaba a que el otro le ayudara. Pero con mucho esfuerzo y regañinas consiguieron llegar frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

—La tarjeta—Demandó el checo.

—No.

—¿Quieres que te deje en el descansillo?

Micky se lo pensó un poco más y finalmente dijo con voz pastosa.

—Enn el bolssillo.

Emil suspiró y metió la mano en el bolsillo del mayor para sacar la dichosa tarjeta pero éste chillo.

—¡EEEH! No me metas mano, ¡pervertido!

El menor volvió a suspirar, exasperado y abrió la puerta.

—Hale, vamos al baño a que vomites de una buena vez.

—Nnooo, quiero domiiiir.

—Vomita primero.

Fue una pelea interminable pero finalmente el más joven venció pues en cuanto el italiano se acercó al retrete expulsó toda la bebida que había consumido durante la noche. Emil le ayudó a limpiarse y le llevó a la cama, tumbándole allí mientras buscaba el pijama. Micky giro la cabeza y se encontró con otra cama, completamente vacía.

—Sara…— susurró. Esa tarde había decidido que si quería ser independiente y que su hermano la dejase en paz, debía mudarse a otra habitación, así que había recogido todas sus cosas, dejando la habitación medio vacía. Esa era una de las razones por las que el italiano no había querido volver a su cuarto, sabiendo que lo encontraría vacío y, como consecuencia, había bebido para olvidar.

—Venga, levántate un poco, que te voy a ayudar a ponerte el pijama

—...mmm…

Emil le incorporó un poco y le empezó a bajar los pantalones, intentando no pensar en que le encantaría volver a bajárselos en otra ocasión, pero claro, ahora su amigo estaba borracho y vulnerable y no podía aprovecharse de su situación.

—Sabess, Emil, — dijo Micky mientras dejaba que el otro le desnudase y vistiese. —En realidad piensso eso. Vass trasSara pero ella ya se ha ido. —Sollozó— Me ha dejado y tú harás lo mismo. Porque nadie mme qui-quiere y so-solo pretendes que te agrado para que te deje co-cortejarla. Pe-pero ella no se merece ningún hombre.

Emil suspiró mientras le quitaba la camiseta.

—Estás borracho, no sabes lo que dices. —Dijo intentando ignorar el dolor que se empezaba a instalar en su pecho tras las palabras de su amigo.

—¡Pe-pero es cierto! Te odio. Pero sigues aquí. In-insistes.

—Micky. Soy tu amigo lo creas o no. —Le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, para luego ponerle la camiseta de pijama.

—Puess yo no ssoy el tuyoo. Pessaadoo.

Emil le arrastró para meterle en la cama.

—¿Me oyes? Te odio, te odio, te odioteodioteoidio. Tú y tu estuupida sonrissa.

El checo tragó saliva.

—Ya vale, MIcky. Deja de decir tonterías. Buenas noches.

Dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero dudó de si abrirla o no. Por un lado sería bueno que se quedase a comprobar que el otro iba a estar bien y como había una cama de sobra pues no habría problemas pero…

—¿Ves? Todos me abandonan…

—Ugh. — Se estaba comportando como un absoluto imbécil y aunque intentaba no darle importancia, esas palabras habían dolido. Dicen que los niños y los borrachos son los más honestos, ¿de verdad pensaba así de él? ¿Le odiaba? Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y alejándose de allí con el corazón latiéndole deprisa.


	2. Día 2

de Capítulo 2

Se despertó y abrió poco a poco los ojos, sintiéndose todavía somnoliento y con una calidez en su pecho desconocida. Movió el brazo para restregarse los ojos mientras bostezaba cuando se dio cuenta de que lo tenía envuelto en algo, o, mejor dicho, alguien. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se dio cuenta de que su pequeño amigo, Guang-Hong, dormía encima de su pecho, abrazándole y él mismo tenía un brazo rodeando la fina cintura del asiático. Su rostro se volvió rojo automáticamente mientras su mente trabajaba a mil para recordar cómo narices había acabado así. Recordó entonces que habían ido de fiesta, bebieron un poco y acompaño a Emil, Micky y Guan-Hong al hotel, pues los dos últimos habían bebido. Le había llevado a su cuarto y el pequeño le había pedido dormir con él… Se pasó su mano libre por la cara, incrédulo, mientras intentaba serenarse pues su corazón latía desbocado y podría despertar a su compañero con esos latidos tan fuertes.

Pasaron unos minutos, o segundos, no lo sabía, pero se había conseguido tranquilizar y ahora se debatía entre qué debía hacer. ¿Se acordaría Guang-Hong de lo había pasado la noche anterior? ¿O se despertaría y se pensaría lo que no es? ¿Debía simplemente irse? ¿¡Qué hacer!? Se volvió a intentar serenar pues lo que sí que no quería era despertarle así que respiró profundamente y se centró en el ahora, en lo que sentía. Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo el calor que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo de Guang-Hong le envolvía, cómo estaba cómodamente tumbado en su pecho y le rodeaba cual peluche achuchable. Pero, en serio, ¿cómo había podido dormir con él encima suyo? ¡Si además estaba medio desnudo! Volvió a inspirar con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no pesaba tanto y era hasta reconfortante tenerlo así de cerca. Se sonrojó al notar que había tenido su brazo en la cintura del menor todo el tiempo y le acarició cariñosamente. Guang-Hong era el chico más adorable y dulce que había conocido en su vida, además de ser un excelente patinador, y se sentía demasiado bien tenerle ahí, junto a él, para él solito. Casi tenía la certeza de que solo él, Leo de la Iglesia, había sido el único (¿y quizás el primero?) en tenerle bajo sus brazos, acariciándole como si fuesen novios, o amantes. Aquel pensamiento le hizo ruborizarse de nuevo y suspiró, acariciando su revoltoso pelo.

Se quedó un buen rato así, aspirando su aroma, y sintiéndose embriagado con su compañía y el silencio de la habitación, sintiendo su pequeño pero fuerte cuerpo pegado al suyo mientras le acariciaba con ternura, como si estuviese hecho de porcelana o temiese despertarlo y romper el hechizo.

Finalmente, sin embargo, sintió como el agarre se hacía más fuerte y Guang-Hong se movía, despertándose. El pánico se hizo con el pobre Leo que no sabía qué hacer. Guang-Hong, enterró su cara en el pecho del mayor y la sacudió, complicando las cosas para el mayor, que volvía a estar rojo a más no poder. Bostezó y le agarro más fuerte, mientras el otro sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho. El menor suspiró contra su piel desnuda, enviándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Ahora sí que estaba en apuros. El asiático movió las piernas para encontrar una mejor postura, topándose con las de su sonrojado (y excitado) amigo. Notó como todos los músculos del pequeño se tensaban a la vez al detectar unos pies intrusos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y palpó con sus manos qué era lo que estaba abrazando. Leo pudo presenciar el momento exacto en que sus ojos se abrieron aún más por el pánico y su cara y orejas se tornaban rojo carmesí. Se incorporó bruscamente separándose de él y le miró a los ojos, comprobando que, efectivamente el mayor estaba despierto y a saber desde cuanto tiempo.

—Oh, dios…— Murmuró tapándose la cara roja de vergüenza.

Leo tan solo rio ante la reacción.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo girándose para verle mejor e incorporándose también. —Me acabo de despertar. —Mintió para tranquilizar a Guang-Hong, que parecía que explotaría de la vergüenza.

—Pe-pero, hemos dormido juntos…

—¿Y?

—Y estaba encima de ti…Oh dios—Dijo volviendo a esconder su rostro.

Leo volvió a reír.

—No te preocupes, no eres incómodo ni pesado, además, yo tampoco era consciente de… nuestra postura…—Dijo sonrojándose también.

—¿Que-qué paso anoche? —Pregunto con un hilillo de voz, incapaz de alzar la mirada.

—¿No te acuerdas?

Guang-hong negó con la cabeza, más que no acordarse no quería recordar.

—Pues… Salimos y bebimos un poco, te sentó un poco mal y volvimos al hotel, te acompañé y ayudé pero cuando me iba a ir me pediste que me quedara…

El menor asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Lo siento…—Murmuró al cabo de un rato, un poco más sereno.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte –Le tranquilizo el mayor—No sabía que a vosotros se os subía tanto y tan pronto el alcohol…

Guang-hong calló.

—Lo decía por lo de ahora…—Dijo sin dejar de taparse la cara.

—Oh. —Leo se volvió a sonrojar—No te preocupes. Tampoco se sentía tan mal…—Confesó mirando a otro lado.

Se quedaron otro rato más callados, intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido. Pero al no haber ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de Guang-Hong, que seguía en la misma postura, Leo habló:

—Siento si te he incomodado… no era mi intención… yo…em… no quisiera que ahora las cosas estuviesen raras entre nosotros… debía haberme ido… de veras que lo siento.

Guang-hong por fin retiro las manos de la cara, aun roja. La sacudió

—No, yo… en fin... ha sido un poco shock… no te preocupes por nada…

—Oh… está bien…

Otro silencio en el que evitaba sus miradas.

—Pues… debería ir yéndome, entonces, tienes que prepararte y... ya te encuentras bien, no?

El más joven asintió.

—Vale, pues… se levantó y salió de la cama para dirigirse a su ropa. —Esto… es tarde y creo que ya han cerrado el desayuno pero la cafetería sigue abierta, si quieres podemos intentar tomar algo allí en… ¿un cuarto de hora?

Otro asentimiento.

—Em… bien. Pues… oh, el pijama. Te-te lo devuelvo ahora.

Guang-hong volvió a sonrojarse

—¡No es necesario! Quiero decir, no me corre prisa, cámbiate en tu habitación si quieres y luego ya me lo devolverás…

—Está bien….

El asiático salió finalmente de la cama para despedir al americano.

—Pues… No vemos ahora.

—…—Guang-hong tuvo que luchar con las ganas de decirle que no, que se quedase con él de nuevo, que quería abrazarle y tenerle cerca, pero se mordió la lengua, no podía decirle eso, no ahora. Suspiró, los efectos del alcohol habían pasado y su falta de confianza volvía…—Claro. Y gracias por todo. —Le dijo abriéndole la puerta.

* * *

Subía las escaleras cuando se encontró a Leo despidiéndose en la puerta de la habitación de Guang-Hong con el pelo revuelto, sin camiseta, unos pantalones de pijama y su ropa de anoche arrugada bajo su brazo. Sonrió pícaramente y sacó una foto. El joven Guang-Hong estaba al otro lado de la puerta y a ambos se les veía felices y sonrojados. Esto no lo subiría a Instagram pero sí que se lo contaría a los demás. Pensó Phichit, bajando de nuevo las escaleras con una sonrisa malévola y triunfante.

* * *

Micky se despertó con una terrible resaca. Gruñó y se revolvió entre las sábanas. Maldita sea, ¿qué había pasado ayer? ¿Cuánto había bebido? Resopló y, tras una lucha interna, se levantó de su cama. Al dirigir su mirada a la habitación, sintió como se le caía el alma. La cama de al lado estaba vacía. Genial, ya sabía por qué había bebido tanto. "Maldita sea" Se dijo mientras iba dando torpes pasos hacia el baño. Se duchó y preparó con parsimonia, estaba cansado, su cuerpo estaba pesado y le dolía la cabeza. No quería enfrentar el mundo exterior, pero sabía que tenía que salir de la habitación, se sentiría demasiado solitaria y debía tomar algo, quizás no comida pero sí algún brebaje que le rebajase la resaca. Arrastró los pies por el pasillo y maldijo cuando vio la puerta del comedor cerrada, había dormido demasiado. Se encaminó de mala gana a la cafetería y se fue directo a la barra. Pidió una mezcla que ya sabía por propia experiencia que le venía bien con la resaca y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, estaba casi desierto. Fuera había más gente pero dentro solo había una pareja de ancianos, Guang-hong y Leo que desayunaban y… Emil, en una mesita ¿con un té?, ¿café? Qué más daba, y leyendo el periódico. Se dirigió a su mesa por costumbre y se dejó caer con pesadez en la silla de enfrente, dejando su bebida.

Emil levantó un segundo la mirada del periódico para luego devolverla al noticiario.

—Buenos días.

—Hmprf, —gruñó el italiano. — Ni bueno ni hostias, menuda resaca tengo hoy.

—No me extraña, ayer te pasaste. — Le recriminó Emil con un tono de voz extraño.

Micky frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. Se bebió de un trago el contenido del vaso y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, una persona más acababa de entrar, Guan-Hong y Leo seguían hablando en voz baja, como si fuesen niños pequeños enamorados contándose secretitos, la pareja seguía en su sitio y Emil seguía escondido bajo el periódico.

—Eh. —Le llamó bajándolo para poder verle la cara. Emil le miro un poco molesto. "Extraño" Pensó Micly, pero no le dio importancia. —¿Me acompañarás a ver a Sara hoy? — Preguntó, el campeonato femenino era ese mismo día por la tarde y, como buen hermano, no se perdería la competición de su querida Sara, tuviese resaca o no.

Emil asintió lentamente.

—Pero porque es mi amiga, y nada más.

Micky frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza

—¿Qué?

Emil hizo una mueca

—No te acuerdas de absolutamente nada de lo que paso ayer, ¿verdad?

El italiano lo pensó un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Bebí para olvidarme de mis problemas y supongo que me llevaste a mi habitación.

Emil asintió

—Me dijiste algunas cosas un poco desagradables.

Micky se le quedó mirando sorprendido. La verdad es que no le solía tratar demasiado bien pues era un plasta pero no sabía qué le había podido llegar a decir para que el otro todavía siguiese enfadado, pues Emil enseguida se olvidaba de las cosas malas y lo borraba todo con su eterna sonrisa. Ugh, esa sonrisa que siempre le molestaba.

—Lo-lo siento —se oyó hablar—No… no me acuerdo pero supongo que el alcohol se me subió demasiado y empecé a decir cosas sin sentido.

—Ya. ¿Pues sabes lo que dicen? Que los niños y los borrachos son las personas más honestas y las cosas que dijiste no eran tan disparatas.

—¿Cómo?

—Aunque claro, eres muy tonto y todo lo tergiversas. Sabes, a veces eres demasiado egocentrista y victimista.

—¿Perdona?

—Lo siento Micky, pero me he cansado un poco y me apena que pienses cosas tan malas de mí.

—¿Como qué? ¿Qué dije?

—Que solo paso tiempo contigo porque me gusta tu hermana, que voy tras ella y lo único que quiero de ti es tu aprobación. —Le soltó Emil enfadado.

Micky se quedó muy sorprendido. ¿En serio le dijo eso? ¿Se lo soltó así, sin más? Debía confesar que eso había pensado en más de una ocasión pero tampoco le había dado más vueltas, sobre todo ahora que Sara quería alejarse un poco de su hermano…

—¿Ni siquiera lo vas a negar? —Emil le devolvió a la realidad— ¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿De verdad me odias?

El italiano seguía mirándole ojoplático, sin comprender. ¿Dónde estaba el risueño Emil? ¿Qué carajo hizo o dijo anoche?

—No-no te odio. Eres muy plasta pero…

—Quiero dejarte una cosa clara, Michele Crispino. —Soltó el menor poniéndose de pie y mirándole fijamente—Yo no soy como tú ni otros, no soy un retorcido que tiene segundas intenciones y cuando comprendas que soy tal y como me muestro, que no tengo ningún interés en tu hermana más que ser su amigo y apoyarla como tal, me avisas.

Y acto seguido se fue. Se marchó. Dejando a Micky más confuso y perdido que antes.

Cuando la información empezó a calar, frunció el ceño. Pero, bueno, ¿¡quién se había creído que era hablándole así?! ¿Cómo le podían afectar tanto unas tonterías que dijo borracho como una cuba? ¡Eso de que los borrachos son honestos no eran más que mentiras! Se iba a enterar ese capullo, no le iba a hablar en su vida. Si él se enfadaba, Micky también podía hacerlo. Se levantó malhumorado y salió de allí a grandes zancadas.

* * *

Leo esperaba impaciente en la cafetería, sin saber muy bien por qué estaba tan nervioso. Oh, sí, espera, esa mañana había sido muy vergonzoso y aun no se podía creer lo que había hecho. Nada más recordarlo su cabeza volvía a hervir y su corazón a trotar. Y Guang-Hog llegaba tarde. Tampoco es como si fuese terrible, habían pasado tan solo 18 minutos y allí estaba, los nervios comiéndole vivo porque había quedado con su amigo para desayunar. ¿Qué clase de tontería era esa? Hasta se había puesto más elegante. Por dios, que solo habían dormido juntos una noche, que no habían hecho nada, que eran amigos. Se intentó serenar por enésima vez en la mañana cuando una voz que conocía (y amaba) le llamo

—¡Leo! ¡Siento hacerte esperar!

El susodicho se giró y se le corto la respiración. Allí esta su "amigo", levemente sonrojado, como siempre, con el pelo un poco revuelto y muy bien vestido, como siempre.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y que una sonrisa cruzase su cara.

—No te preocupes. ¿Qué quieres tomar? Todavía no he pedido nada aunque hay poco donde elegir.

Después de pedir se sentaron en una mesa a comer y pronto se hizo el silencio. Todavía seguía muy presente lo de esta mañana, Guang-Hong había tardado en bajar pues se había pasado cinco minutos dando vueltas por su habitación repasando los hechos y saliendo humo de sus orejas.

—Esto… ¿al final has recordado lo que paso ayer?

—Oh, sí, sí. Creo, al menos.

—Bien. —Silencio—A-aunque tampoco es que pasara nada que mereciese la pena—dijo para que el otro no se pensara que había pasado algo raro.

—Ya, bueno… aunque se me fue la lengua un poco…—Dijo Guang-Hong, avergonzado.

—Oh, bueno… no te preocupes…—Respondió Leo, recordando lo que dijo el menor cuando iban por los pasillos:

 _[—Sabes, me gustan tus cejas, hay gente que nooo porque son grandes y espesas y te hacen parecer mayor y serioo._

 _—_ _M-¿gracias?_

 _—_ _Pero en realidad eres muy alegre y guapo y me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Jijiji. ¿Oyes lo que estoy diciendo?_

 _—_ _Em, sí… —Respondió sonrojado._

 _—_ _Patinas muy bien pero eres más alto que yo… No me gusta ser tan bajito… Quiero ser alto y fuerte, como tú.]_

—Son cosas que pasan, pero no debes darle importancia—Dijo Leo intentando no sonrojarse ante el recuerdo.

—E-está bien— El pobre intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el avergonzarse a sí mismo—Hoy patinan las chicas, ¿no?

—¡Oh, es verdad! ¿Quieres ir?

—Sí, ¡me gustaría mucho! —dijo aliviado de cambiar el tema. — Creo que empieza a las 5. La hermana de Micky participará, ¿no?

Leo asintió y se fijó en que el susodicho estaba, de hecho, también en la cafetería.

A la hora de la comida Phichit les convenció para que saliesen con algunos patinadores más pero, aunque fue agradable y lo pasaron bien, les dio la sensación de que todos les observaban y analizaban atentamente, sobre todo cuando decidieron compartir el postre ya que habían desayudado tarde.

Fue Chris el que se decidió a preguntar lo que todos estaban pensando.

—Bueeno… ¿y qué tal anoche?

No pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

—Bebimos un poco… y tuve que acompañar a Guan-Hong, ¡pero no fue nada grave! —se dispuso a explicar Leo.

—Ya, lo que nos interesa es saber qué pasó _después_. —Insistió esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Después? —preguntó el menor.

Viktor aclaró

—Phichit vio a un Leo sonriente y sonrojado salir medio desnudo de tu habitación, querido.

Ambos se pusieron completamente rojos.

—¡¿Cómo?! Pero, ¡no es lo que parece! ¡De verdad!

Todos rieron

—¿Y qué es lo que pasó? —Inquirió el tailandés.

—Como cuelgues eso en Internet te juro que te rompo las piernas—Amenazó el americano.

—Uhh, relax.

—No pasó nada, tan solo dormimos ambos en mi cuarto—Explicó tímidamente Guang-hong

—Ya, claro, "dormir" —Dijo Chris guiñándoles un ojo.

Los pobres chicos estaban que no podían más y Yuuri se apiadó

—Anda, dejadles en paz, ¿no veis que no les podéis sacar más colores? Ambos son pequeños, seguro que no hicieron nada más.

—Bueno, yo a su edad…—Empezó a contar Chris.

—¡Chris! Creo que no les interesa. —Le reprendió Viktor.

Después de aquella comida, los más jóvenes no quisieron saber nada más del resto y salieron a dar un paseo antes de la competición. Y, a pesar de que seguían avergonzados, de vez en cuando sus manos se rozaban. ¿Casualidad? Bueno, a ambos les había gustado la sensación de estar juntos y quizás no les molestaría tanto volver a repetir.


	3. Día 2 por la tarde

Michele Crispino pensaba darlo todo animando a su hermana y es que, aunque ella hubiese decidido alejarse, seguían siendo hermanos y él pensaba apoyarla en todo, bueno, todo lo relacionado con su carrera, sus relaciones… ya vería.

El campeonato fue espectacular y Sara la mejor de todas. Había interpretado una despedida para él y en ese momento, aunque se sentía triste, también era el chico más feliz de las gradas, con lo que no pudo resistirse a bajar y abrazar a su hermana en cuanto dijeron sus puntuaciones.

—¿Ya no estás enfadado? —Le preguntó Sara con cautela.

—…Snif…—Micky estaba muy emocional—No, no creo, estoy triste y a la vez contento. Pero sobretodo muy orgulloso de ti, _sorella_.

Se estrecharon con fuerza y terminaron de ver la competición juntos. Al finalizar, la gente bajaba de las gradas y los patinadores se reunían y hablaban entre ellos. Sara se había acercado muy emocionada a Mila, que hablaba animadamente hasta que Micky se dio cuenta de que otra persona se había acercado a su hermana. Emil había bajado a felicitar a las patinadoras y había cogido a Sara y la abrazaba con fuerza, alzándola del suelo. Ella reía. Micky sintió su cara hervir de la ira. Esa mañana el checo le había dicho que Sara solo era su amiga. Pues la veía ahí riéndose y abrazándose juntitos, como dos enamorados. Cerró los puños con crispación y se acercó a ellos a grandes zancadas.

—¡Emil! —Los tres patinadores se sobresaltaron. El susodicho y la italiana dejaron de reír y Mila se puso seria, sintiendo lo que se avecinaba. —¿Puedes venir un momento? —Le preguntó entre dientes, conteniendo su enfado.

—Nosotras vamos a cambiarnos pero en seguida volvemos. —Dijo Mila, cogiéndole la mano a Sara y dándole una mirada de advertencia a Micky.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Micky? —Preguntó Emil, un poco exasperado.

—Ven conmigo un momento. —Masculló agarrándole de la muñeca y arrastrándole.

Llegaron a unos baños solitarios en una zona solo apta para patinadores y entrenadores bastante solitaria. Estaba vacío. Empujó a su "amigo" allí dentro.

—¡¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema?! —Le preguntó Emil, enfadado.

—¡Ja! ¿MÍ problema? Pues mira, ¡mi problema eres tú! ¡¿Que Sara solo era tu amiga, que no tenías interés en ella!? ¡Pues ya veo, ahí los dos abrazados y riendo como tortolitos!

Emil se le quedó mirando boquiabiero, pestañeando varias veces, sin creérselo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ahora no puedo mostrarme cariñoso con la gente que me importa?

—¡Ja! ¡Te acabas de delatar!

—Por dios, Micky, ¡deja de ser tan estúpido y piensa con el cerebro por primera vez! ¡Que abrace y muestre mi aprecio a los demás no significa que me interesen románticamente!

Micky le miró con los brazos cruzados, una ceja alzada y una mueca de desprecio.

—No todos somos unos amargados insensibles ególatras. Por si no te habías dado cuenta soy abierto con todo el mundo y me gusta demostrarles que me importan, ya sean con abrazos, una palmada en la espalda o estando a su lado en sus buenas y sus malas. Yo no soy como tú. —El checo cogió aire, estaba temblando. —No soy como me imaginas, tienes una percepción muy retorcida de mí. Diablos, ¿cómo has hecho amigos siendo tan sobreprotector y paranoico?

—No necesito amigos, solo necesito a Sara lejos de gente como tú. —Le escupió.

—Pues Sara ya se ha ido. Supéralo. —Le respondió Emil con frialdad. —Y madura, que te hace falta. —Se dirigió a la salida.

—¡Emil Nekola, ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta!

—Lo siento Micky pero no puedo seguir así. Pensaba que me apreciabas pero ya veo que las historias absurdas que te montas en tu cabeza son más reales que yo mismo.

Y se marchó

—¡ _Cazzo_! ¡No se te ocurra marcharte! ¡¿Me has oído?! ¡Emil! ¡Emil!

Y salió también dando un portazo. Unos minutos más tardes, la puerta de un cubículo se abrió con cuidado y de allí salieron Leo y Guang-hong, pálidos y con los pelos revueltos.

* * *

La competición femenina había sido espectacular pero, desgraciadamente, estaba tocando su final.

—Ha sido una pena que se cayese al final, iba tan bien. —Comentaban Leo y Gaung-Hong

—Lo sé. La que lo ha hecho perfecto ha sido Mila, como siempre.

—Cierto, aunque me ha gustado más el programa de Sara, ha sido muy emotivo, una despedido muy hermosa a su hermano.

Leo asintió y de hecho, les divisó hablando y abrazándose

—Parece que se han reconciliado.

—Hey chicos, ¿salís ya? —Preguntó Phichit.

—Un momento, tengo que ir al baño, no fue buena idea tomarme un refresco tan grande antes del espectáculo…

El resto asintió pero al ver que Guang-Hong se dirigía al lavabo de visitantes, Leo le retuvo

—Espera, ese estará muy lleno, conozco uno que seguro que estará casi vacío. —Dijo mientras le cogía de la muñeca y le arrastraba entre la multitud. Phichit sonrió.

—¡Nos vemos fuera!

Ambos jóvenes caminaron entra la gente y el menor deslizó su mano para entrelazarla con la del mayor, haciendo que ambos, inevitablemente, se sonrojasen.

Por fin llegaron a una zona con mucha menos gente, solo patinadores, entrenadores y demás pero nadie les impidió la entrada pues, al final y al cabo, los dos también eran patinadores

—Aquí es. —Dijo Leo parándose frente a un baño. Abrió la puerta y, efectivamente, estaba vacío.

—Genial, gracias. —Gaung-hong le sonrió. —En seguida salgo.

Leo se quedo esperando en la puerta hasta que decidió que, ya que estaba allí, también podría usarlo. Entró cuando el otro se estaba lavando las manos y cuando el mayor quiso secárselas se dio cuenta de que no había secadora ni papel ni nada.

—¿Dónde te has secado las manos? —Preguntó extrañado.

Guan-hong sonrió

—¡En ti! —Y le puso las manos frías en el cogote.

—¡Noooo! Traidor—Exclamó salpicándole con las manos todavía mojadas.

—Jajajajaja—Empezaron a jugar y mojarse entre ellos hasta que Leo se apoyó en la puerta de uno de los retretes que estaba medio abierta, entonces perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo. Guang-hong no pudo más que reírse.

—Hmpf. Muy bonito—Dijo fingiendo estar enfadado—Me caigo y tú solo te ríes. Pues me he hecho daño, para que sepas—Dijo cruzándose de brazos y sacándole la lengua.

—Jajajalo—lo siento—Es que ha sido muy gracioso. Venga, que te ayudo a levantarte—Dijo extendiéndole una mano.

Leo se la cogió pero en vez de levantarse tiró con fuerza desequilibrando al pequeño y haciéndole caer encima suyo.

—jajajajaja—Ambos rieron hasta que poco a poco se fueron calmando. Con los ojos todavía brillando y una sonrisa en sus rostros se dieron cuenta de que Guang-hong estaba, literalmente, encima de Leo. Un sonrojo cruzó sus rostros al darse cuenta de que solo les separaban centímetros.

—Lo siento…—Murmuró el menor levantándose y rompiendo el contacto visual.

Leo se aclaró la garganta mientras se levantaba también

—Está bien, yo te tiré.

Una vez de pie se quedaron en silencio, un poco avergonzados hasta que Leo le cogió suavemente de la muñeca y le arrastro adentro del cubículo, cerrando la puerta. El menor se le quedo mirando expectante y extrañado.

—Ya sé que estamos solos, pero así da la sensación de más privacidad… —Silencio—Verás… me gustaría preguntarte una cosa… y… puede que suene bastante extraño…—rio nervioso— _es_ un poco extraño pero me gustaría saber… si… bueno… que tal te parecería que yo… o sea que tú… nosotros…

Guang-Hong sonrió y se inclinó un poco, agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Leo para atraerle más hacia él y besarle en los labios. El rosto del más mayor se tiñó de rojo, no se lo esperaba. Cuando el asiático se separó un poco, Leo echaba humo por las orejas.

—Tardabas demasiado en preguntármelo—Confesó Guan-Hong en un susurro, sus mejillas también coloradas.

—Eeeh-eeeh…—Leo no podía procesar las palabras—Bu-bueno, en-en realidad… no iba a preguntarte e-eso…—consiguió formular. Los ojos de Guang-Hing se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas se colorearon aún más.

—oooOOh! ¡Lo-lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Pensé… que…

Leo rio

—Está bien, no me importa en absoluto—Dijo agachándose un poco y posando sus labios en los del menor. Guang-hong soltó una risita nerviosa y le correspondió. Sin embargo, el momento fue roto por un brusco portazo, que les hizo saltar del susto y abrazarse, asustados.

Eran Micky y Emil. Y estaban furiosos. En aquel alejado baño tuvo lugar una de las discusiones más grandes y fuertes que los jóvenes habían presenciado en toda su vida, y lo que les parecía aún más raro era que era entre Emil y Micky, esos tortolos que nunca se separaban.

La disputa terminó tal y como había empezado, con un portazo y una maldición en italiano. Los segundos después los utilizaron para calmarse y salir lentamente del cubículo

—Vaya, sí que ha sido… intenso. —Dijo finalmente Leo. Guang-hong se abrazó a si mismo

—¿Crees que estarán bien? Nunca les había visto así… quizás deberíamos ayudarles…

Leo recapacitó pero luego negó

—Es cosa de ellos, si de verdad no pueden resolverlo juntos entonces podríamos darles un empujón pero de momento no deberíamos intervenir…

—…Supongo que tienes razón…

Otro silencio.

—Y… ¿qué era eso que querías preguntarme? —Formuló Guan-hong empezando a sonrojarse de nuevo

—Oh… um… si… si te apetecería… dormir juntos esta noche también…—Pregunto Leo en un susurro. El menor se sonrojó aún más. —¡S-solo dormir! Se apresuró a aclarar el mayor, rojo también.

—…Me gustaría mucho, la verdad. —Confesó Guang en un susurro, una tímida sonrisa surcando sus labios.

* * *

La noche fue rara. Phichit insistió en que todos saliesen a celebrar el campeonato femenino, que había sido espectacular. Yurio se había negado rotundamente pero Mila le había acabado convenciendo y ahora se sentaba entre ella y su nuevo amigo, Otabek. Sara estaba al lado de Mila, radiante, aunque su hermano parecía estar a punto de saltarle al cuello a cualquiera que se le acercase. Leo y Guang-hong se sentaban muy juntitos y Chris no les quitaba el ojo de encima, Viktor y Yuuri hablaban entre ellos animadamente. No se veía por ningún lado a JJ (cosa que Yurio agradecía), Seung-Gil, Georgi y Emil, algo muy raro, dado que Micky sí estaba.

—¿Dónde está Emil, Micky? —Le preguntó Phichit. Este le fulminó con la mirada.

—Y yo qué sé—Ladró. Todos se quedaron estupefactos. —¿Por qué mierdas me preguntas a mí? —Gruñó tras un incómodo silencio.

—Has sido el último en estar con él. —Canturreó Mila. Micky la miró de mala manera.

—¿Y? Se marchó.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora, Micky? —Le reprendió su hermana.

—¿Por qué te importa? ¿Es que es tu novio o algo?

Sara frunció el ceño

—Es mi amigo y, como tal, me preocupo por él.

Micky rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

—Ya, pues vete a buscarlo o algo si tanto te importa.

—Pues lo vas a hacer tú. También es tu amigo, ¿sabes? Y si por tu culpa se ha ido, es tu responsabilidad ir a buscarle y hacer las paces.

—No es mi amigo y no pienso hacer nada.

—Ugh, qué infantil eres, de verdad.

No se volvió a tocar ese tema durante el resto de la velada, pero Sara tampoco le dirigió la palabra a su hermano.

* * *

Después de la cena los mayores salieron a tomar algo, Micky seguía a su hermana como por inercia pero se quedó petrificado al ver a Emil y Seung-Gil hablando en la barra del local al que acaban de entrar. Se sentó rápidamente en una de las mesas del fondo mientras las chicas iban a la pista de baile. Estuvo ojeando el móvil y bebiendo, evitando mirar hacia la barra pero una figura se acercó a su mesa.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No bailas? —JJ se le había acercado con sus andares altivos. —Mi prometida y yo llevamos bailando toda la noche y tu hermana y el resto parecen estar divirtiéndose. Además—Esbozó una sonrisa pillina—Emil está aquí. Quizás podrías bailar con él y, ya sabes…—Le guiñó un ojo. Micky esbozó una mueca.

—No, gracias.

—JJ no acepta un no por respuesta. —Dijo cogiéndole del brazo y levantándolo—¡A bailar!

Le arrastró hasta el centro mismo de la pista de baile mientras el canadiense desaparecía. Fastidiado, se intentó alejar y volver con su bebida pero Chris se le acercó y empezó a bailar con él, bueno, más bien a forzarle a quedarse allí con todos. Sin embargo, Micky pudo ver cómo JJ tiraba de Emil mientras Isabella le empujaba para que también saliese a bailar. El italiano se intentó escurrir entre la gente pero Georgi, que también estaba allí, le interceptó y, al ver que intentaba evitar a Emil comentó

—Ooh, una pelea de enamorados, ya veo…

—¿Qué? ¡Nada de eso! Déjame salir, Georgi.

Pero el ruso se había compadecido del italiano y ahora le contaba lo mucho que había sufrido por amor y lo desgarrado que se sentía y…

Micky estaba que no podía más. Tan solo quería volver a su bebida para terminarla y marcharse de allí cuanto antes, pero un golpe le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Se giró. Georgi desaparecía diciendo lo hermoso y doloroso que era el amor y no sabía qué mierdas más porque tenía delante suyo a Emil, tan incómodo y fastidiado como él.

—¿Ahora qué? —Gruñó el italiano. Emil se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me han arrastrado hasta aquí.

—Pues yo me piro.

—Todavía sigues obcecado con eso, ¿eh?

Micky se paró, de espaldas al checo.

—Creo que había dejado bastante claro en el baño que ya no somos amigos, que me importa un bledo lo que hagas, pero que sepas que ya no te voy a dar la tabarra con lo de Sara, vete con quien quieras mientras me dejes a mí en paz.

Con grandes zancadas alcanzó la mesa, se bebió el resto de la bebida de un trago y salió del local, temblando y con el corazón en un puño.

* * *

Habían decidido dar un paseo nocturno ya que lo de beber estaba descartado tras la noche anterior y volvían ya al hotel cuando vieron a Micky alcanzar enfurecido la puerta del hotel y entrar cabreado. Se miraron preocupados, recordando la disputa que habían presenciado sin querer esa misma tarde. Habían acordado no hacer nada pero si las cosas se ponían muy feas actuarían, aunque no sabían muy bien cómo.

Llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones y Guang-hong abrió la puerta.

—Tardaré solo un momento. —Anunció mientras entraba y se dirigía al baño. Leo le esperaba en el marco de la puerta, nervioso y con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza. Habían decidido volver a dormir juntos pero, para que Phichit no les volviera a pillar, lo harían en la habitación de Leo, que estaba más alejada. Al cabo de unos minutos, Guang-Hong salió con el pijama en una mano y un neceser pequeño en la otra.

—Ya estoy—Dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Leo le guió a su cuarto y dejó que Guang-Hong se preparase en el baño mientras él se cambiaba y ordenaba la habitación un poco. Cuando salió con el pijama de estrellitas le dio un vuelco al corazón de nuevo. Ahora Leo se metió en el baño a lavarse los dientes mientras Guang-Hong se acomodaba entre las sábanas. Aspiró el aroma, una mezcla del detergente fresco del hotel y el olor de Leo, tan cálido y reconfortante. Escuchó cómo se abría y cerraba la puerta del baño, apagaba las luces y se metía también en la cama, junto a él. Se quedaron un momento los dos muy quietos hasta que Guang-Hong carraspeó

—Buenas noches, Leo. —Murmuró mientras se acercaba a él y le atrapaba el brazo. El susodicho sonrió y se giró hacia el menor.

—Buenas noches. —Dijo acariciándole el pelo y depositando un suave beso en su frente.


	4. Día 3

Día 3

Micky se volvió a despertar tarde y con resaca. La noche anterior había vuelto al hotel solo y cabreado y, aunque solo había tomado un vaso en aquel local, había vaciado la neverita llena de bebidas alcohólicas de su habitación.

Gruñó entre las sábanas revueltas, sinceramente no le apetecía nada enfrentar en mundo real, de nuevo, pero estaba hambriento y necesitaba despejarse. Así que, igual que ayer, se duchó, cambió y bajó a la cafetería a tomar el brebaje. Esa vez estaban allí solo Viktor y Yuuri, echó un vistazo a la terraza pero no veía bien quien estaba ahí, aun así se encaminó al exterior. Suspiró más relajado al terminarse la bebida y poco a poco se empezó a sentir mejor. Aún tenía el estómago revuelto y dolor de cabeza pero el aire fresco le venía bien. Salió de la terraza y estuvo a punto de enviar un mensaje a Sara y Emil para preguntarles por dónde andaban hasta que recordó que estaba enfadado con ambos.

Salió a dar un paseo por la calle y visitar alguna tienda cuando divisó a Emil charlando animadamente con unos patinadores. Sintió un calor extraño recorrer su cuerpo y cerró con fuerza los puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía a salir y ser feliz con los demás? ¿Con alguien que no fuese él mismo? Se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas, enfadado.

Más tarde se encontró con un grupo de fans de los mellizos y, aliviado y agradecido por la distracción y el cariño de sus fans, Micky firmó, hizo fotos y habló con todos, ya más animado. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que Emil justo pasaba por allí pero en cuanto vio a Micky sonriendo de nuevo, un nudo se le hizo en el estómago y se dio la vuelta corriendo, empujando sin querer a Chris por el camino. Este miró a Emil y Micky respectivamente, pensativo.

* * *

Esta vez el primero en despertarse fue Guang-Hong. Abrió poco a poco los ojos tras moverse un poco en la cama pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado. Miró a su alrededor y se extrañó al no reconocer la habitación, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al comprobar que lo que lo apresaba era Leo, pegado a él, boca abajo con un brazo encima del asiático y su rostro dormido mirando en su dirección. Ensanchando la sonrisa, se acercó más al americano y se quedó mirándolo, sin embargo, al hacerlo su compañero pareció espabilarse.

—Mm…—Dijo bostezando.

—Buenos días. —Saludó el asiático. Cuando Leo consiguió enfocar lo que tenía delante y se despejó, sonrió.

— _Morning._ —Respondió. Guang-Hong estiró el cuello y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. La sonrisa de Leo se ensanchó. —Si así es como me vas a despertar siempre deberíamos dormir juntos más a menudo.

—Pff…—A pesar de responder así, la idea le encantaba al menor. —¿Quieres bajar ya a desayunar?

—Mm…—Leo pareció pensárselo. —Mejor dentro de un rato, ¿no te parece?

Guang-Hong abrió mucho los ojos

—¿Y qué piensas hacer mientras?

—Besarte, por ejemplo. —Respondió el más mayor y, acto seguido, besó la frente del menor, luego la nariz, las mejillas, la barbilla y los labios mientras el otro reía.

—Me parece estupendo. —Contestó correspondiendo el último beso.

Estuvieron a punto de volver a saltarse el horario del desayuno pero, por suerte, tuvieron tiempo para poder tomar algo rápido y nutritivo.

* * *

Emil intentaba no pensar pero era difícil teniendo un dolor amargo y constante en el pecho, tener a sus amigos cerca le reconfortaba porque le hacía pensar en cualquier tontería y olvidarse por un momento, aunque era imposible no notar ese vacío que se había instalado tras la pelea con Micky. Sin él, todo parecía más aburrido, menos colorido y, aunque paseaba y estaba con Sara, ella no era igual que su mellizo, no le hacía sentir lo mismo. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba el haberse encariñado con el italiano, ese zopenco que no era capaz de ver sus verdaderas intenciones completamente opuestas a lo que el moreno pensaba y odiaba sentirse tan mal y vacío sin él. Odiaba estar enfadado con él pero no podría soportar seguir al lado de Micky si este pensaba que solo se estaba aprovechando de él. Odiaba la lucha interna que tenía de salir a buscarlo o quedarse y que el otro recapacitase y le pidiese perdón. Odiaba todo esto. Pero lo que más odiaba era ver a Micky triste, porque eso le ponía triste también a él y odiaba incluso más verlo contento sin él. Era egoísta, sí, pero no soportaba la situación. Quería que todo volviese a la normalidad, pero no podía si Micky no se disculpaba y abría los ojos. Él ya estaba cansado de todo.

* * *

Había llegado un punto en el que parecía que iba a explotar. Nunca le había gustado estar con gente, siempre habían sido Sara y él, nadie más; por eso no le hizo gracia cuando el checo se empezó a pegar a él y a seguirle e intentar ser su amigo. Pero se había acostumbrado, y le daba mucha rabia porque ahora, sin Sara ni él, se sentía terriblemente solo. Nunca le había pasado, Sara siempre había estado ahí para él, igual que él para ella, e incluso cuando Sara no estaba, siempre estaba Emil. Pero ya no. Ahora los dos estaban juntos, sin él. Cada vez que les veía sonreírse le hervía la cara de rabia, de celos. Maldita sea, no tenían derecho a ser felices sin él. Nadie merecía recibir las alegres sonrisas de Emil salvo él. … Espera, no, eso no era lo que había querido decir. Sentía celos porque alguien estaba con Sara, no porque otra persona estuviese con Emil. Le daba igual él, con quién se juntase, con quién pasase el tiempo y con quién sonreía. Solo le importaba Sara y nadie más. A la porra Emil y sus abrazos, su manera de mirarle y de sonreírle, su…

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Sin duda había tomado algo en mal estado que le hacía desvariar.

Por la noche no pudo dormir. Seguía pensando en Sara, pero Emil se colaba entre sus pensamientos y, agotado y resignado, no pudo más que aceptar que también echaba de menos al checo.

* * *

Lo de dormir juntos se había convertido en una especie de costumbre. Como nadie (o sea ni Chris ni Phichit) habían comentado nada inapropiado acerca de ellos el día anterior, acordaron volver a dormir en la habitación de Leo, ya que parecía que allí estarían a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Como Guang-Hong ya tenía su neceser y su pijama allí fueron directamente a la habitación. Mañana sería el último día antes de partir y querían aprovechar antes de volver a separarse por tanto tiempo.

—¿Quieres ver una peli? —Preguntó Leo mientras se sentaba en la cama y cogía el mando a distancia. Guang-Hong se encogió de hombros.

Pasó los canales buscando alguno que tuviese alguna película buena o, al menos, decente hasta encontrar una comedia-acción que no estaba mal.

Guang-hong se sentó delante de Leo, acurrucado en sus brazos y con las piernas entrelazadas. Leo, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del más pequeño para ver, se contagiaba de su risa.

Cuando acabó la película y los créditos saltaron, Guang-Hong cogió el mando pero unas manos deslizándose bajo su camisa le hicieron estremecerse.

—…¿Leo?

—…¿Sí?

—…¿Has bebido?

—…Tan solo me he emborrachado de tu fragancia. —Le susurró al oído mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja.

—Pffft…—Guang-Hong rodó los ojos ante tal estupidez pero no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese cuando las cálidas manos de Leo volvieron a tocar su piel.

Aguantó la respiración mientras las manos subían lentamente, recorriendo cada centímetro pero cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a su pecho, Guang-Hong se giró bruscamente y asaltó la boca del mayor. Leo reprimió una exclamación y abrió mucho los ojos cuando la lengua de Guang-Hong se hizo paso hasta su boca. Sonrió al sentir cómo exploraba, ávida y juguetona, y se enredaba con la del mayor. Al cabo de un rato, el menor se alejó, jadeando. Se había echado encima de Leo y había estrujado entre sus manos su camiseta de pijama. La soltó.

—Lo-lo siento. —Murmuró azorado sin mirarle a la cara.

Leo carraspeó, todavía asimilando lo que acababa de suceder e incorporándose un poco.

—E-está bien. No me importa, no me importa en absoluto. —Respondió con una sonrisa. Guang-Hong le miró rojo como un tomate, pero también sonrió tímidamente. —No sabía que fueses tan apasionado. —Le comentó Leo.

—Aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí. —Le respondió enigmáticamente Guang-Hong con una media sonrisa; ya se había empezado a calmar.

—Pues me muero por descubrirlas. —Sentenció Leo volviéndose a acercarse y besarle. Esta vez el beso fue más lento y cauteloso; un roce, un toque de los labios, una presión y poco a poco entreabrieron sus bocas para que sus lenguas volvieran a encontrarse y pudieran conocerse. El beso fue largo, cariñoso y cuando se separaron de nuevo ambos tenían una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban.

Siguieron besándose hasta que ambos se separaban jadeando, buscando aire, pero luego continuaban y mientras sus bocas se entrelazaban, las manos de Leo recorrían el pequeño cuerpo de Guang-Hong. Este estaba encima del mayor y le acariciaba el rostro y le despeinaba.

Por fin, tras no sabían cuánto tiempo, se volvieron a separar para tomar aire. Leo sintió la respiración agitada de Guang-Hong en su oreja y le abrazó con fuerza. Después de unos minutos en esa posición, acarició con suavidad su pelo y le susurró:

—Deberíamos dormir ya, ¿no crees?

El menor asintió y, sin apenas cambiar de postura, les tapó con la sábana.

—¿Te molesto? —Preguntó una vez se había colocado a su lado y le abrazaba. Leo le respondió con un beso en la frente y pronto ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. Día 4

Día 4

El desayuno en el comedor fue… interesante. Chris había llegado muy pronto pero se quedó allí un buen tiempo y pudo ver cómo Sara y Mila bajaban juntas, ahora compartían habitación aunque Chris dudaba que Mila tuviese una cama de sobra; luego Seung-Gil; Yurio y Otabek, que se habían vuelto muy cercanos; JJ e Isabella; Viktor, Yuuri y Phichit; Georgi; Leo y Guang-Hong que, oh, sorpresa, no se quitaban los ojos de encima y compartieron su desayuno y, por último Emil y Micky, sin embargo, parecía que todavía no se hablaban ya que Micky parecía querer tirarle el plato a la cara cuando el checo se sentó con las chicas. Suspiró al ver su testarudez. Quizás podría hacer algo por esos pobres.

Después de desayunar algunos se marcharon a la ciudad, otros se fueron a la piscina… pero pudo interceptar a Emil.

—¡Emil! ¿Qué tal, querido? Mira, ¿me puedes hacer un favor, si eres tan amable? Me he dejado la toalla en mi habitación pero necesito bajar ahora mismo a la piscina para buscar sitio, ya sabes que a estas horas está petada. ¿Podrías subir a mi habitación y cogérmela, por favor? Es azul, no deberías tardar nada en encontrarla. —Y a continuación puso carita de cachorro abandonado.

—Claro, por supuesto. Era la 235, ¿no?

—Gracias Emil, ¡eres un cielo!

Y le vio subir las escaleras. Bien, Emil había sido fácil ya que el muchacho era amable, lo difícil sería arrastrar al italiano…

Corrió a buscarle y cuando ya pensaba que no le encontraría le divisó medio oculto bajo un gran periódico.

—¡Micky! —Exclamó dramáticamente. Se acercó a él y le agarró del brazo. —¡Rápido!, ¡tienes que venir conmigo!

—¿Q-

Se intentó resistir pero Chris no le dejó y le arrastró rápidamente a las escaleras.

—Es espantoso. Está en mi habitación. Necesito que me ayudes. —Se lamentaba trágicamente sin dejar de tirar de un confundido y molesto italiano.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Chris, Micky habó molesto.

—Pero bueno, ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Chris, por toda respuesta, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, le empujó dentro y la cerró rápidamente, bloqueándola.

—Hasta que no hagáis las paces no os abriré. —Sentenció. Escuchó una exclamación ahogada, un insulto y unas voces que le llamaban y gritaban airadas. Sonrió satisfecho y se marchó sin hacer caso de las amenazas que provenían de su habitación.

* * *

Micky se dio la vuelta enfadado cuando Chris le arrasó a su habitación, pero se encontró con que este le había cerrado la puerta en sus narices.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Déjame salir! —Exigió aporreando la puerta.

—¿Qué es todo este jaleo?

Micky se quedó paralizado al reconocer la voz. Pasaron unos segundo de intenso silencio hasta que se volvió a escuchar a Emil.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Micky? —Preguntó con voz ahogada. Este, que todavía no se había girado para mirarle a la cara, siguió dando golpes a la puerta.

—¡Chris! ¡Chris! ¡Sé que me oyes! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Un suspiro le detuvo.

—Déjalo, Micky, es una encerrona, no nos abrirá hasta que hablemos.

— _Figlio di putana_ …—Masculló dándose la vuelta con los puños cerrados. Emil estaba sentado en la cama, parecía cansado. Micky le miró desafiante. —Yo no tengo nada que comentar contigo. —Le soltó fríamente.

Emil volvió a suspirar.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto? Pareces un crío. —Se levantó y le enfrentó. —Ya es hora de que abras tu cabezota porque no me pienso saltar la comida solamente porque a ti no te da la gana madurar.

Micky se cruzó de hombros, ofendido.

—¿No quieres hablar? Bien, pues escúchame. —Emil tomo aire. —Me gusta hacer amigos y pasar el rato con ellos. Siempre te he admirado como patinador, tanto a ti como a tu hermana, por eso, cuando tuve la oportunidad de acercarme y presentarme, la aproveché. Enseguida me rechazaste pero yo no cejé en mi empeño; quería conocerte, ser tu amigo… Daba la sensación de que solo tenías a Sara y quería que también me tuvieses a mí, a un amigo en quien confiar, en quien pasar el rato. Mi… objetivo final, por así decirlo, no era Sara, como tú crees. Eras tú. Solo… solo eso. —Micky le miró escéptico. —Puede que sea un deseo egoísta pero no… Sara también es mi amiga, pero ella tiene a Mila. Quizás he sido muy pesado pero solo quería que te acostumbrases a mi presencia y así te fueses abriendo. Eres muy complicado, ¿sabes? Te encierras en tu mundo y no dejas entrar a nadie. Yo quería romper ese caparazón y que también te abrieses a los demás para que hicieses más amigos y salieses y disfrutases con todos… —Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero se calló. Tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada en algún punto del suelo. Pasaron unos minutos en que nadie dijo nada pero al final Emil añadió. — No sé cómo convencerte de que lo que te digo es verdad y quitarte esas ideas raras de la cabeza… —Giró la cabeza al notar que Micky se había sentado en la cama a su lado. Ambos guardaron silencio.

—Lo que dices tiene sentido. Quizás… quizás tengas razón y yo soy demasiado retorcido. —El italiano soltó una amarga risa. —Estoy tan acostumbrado a que todos persigan a mi hermana que supongo que no puedo concebir la idea de que alguien que no sea ella se preocupe verdaderamente de mí. —Otro silencio. —No… no sé, es todo tan raro…

—¿El-el qué?

Micky soltó un resoplido.

—Eres muy pesado y a veces no te aguanto. —Soltó—Pero cuando no estás… te… echo de menos. Creo que… en el fondo, me había autoconvencido de que ibas tras Sara y eso me dolía, porque al fin y al cabo, me había acostumbrado a tu presencia y saber que, bueno, que en realidad yo no te interesaba…—Cerró con fuerza los puños. —Me enfadé contigo por algo que yo pensaba, sin tener en cuenta la verdad, supongo.

Decir todo eso le había costado, pero ahora sentía que se deshacía de un gran peso de encima, sin embargo, ahora algo pesado chocaba contra él. Emil le abrazaba fuertemente y Micky no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Su corazón latía rápidamente y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer así que le dio unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda.

—No tenía ni idea de nada de esto. —Murmuró Emil, aun abrazándolo. —Gracias por contármelo.

Micky sonrió y, finalmente le abrazó.

—¿Me perdonarás?

Emil asintió. Entonces Micky se sintió muy feliz. Volvían a ser amigos y ya todo se había solucionado.

—A partir de ahora nada de asunciones. Lo hablaremos todo, ¿está claro? —Ahora era Micky el que asentía.

Después de un rato se separaron y se quedaron en silencio, un poco nerviosos.

—Ya… ya que estamos de confesiones… hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho. —Dijo Emil nervioso, Micky le miró interrogante. —Creo que me voy a arrepentir pero… Verás… Últimamente… lo que siento por ti no es solo admiración… también creo… bueno, estoy seguro de que… megustas. Mucho. —Soltó.

—¿Perdón? —Micky no había oído bien la última parte.

—Que…que… me gustas.

Micky parpadeó varias veces.

—Pero gustar… ¿en qué sentido?

—¡En el romántico, tonto!

Micky abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, como un pez fuera del agua.

—Pero… pero eso no puede ser. —Balbuceó. Ahora era Emil el que le miraba extrañado.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Bueno, tú eres tú… y yo soy yo…

—¿Y qué?

—Pues… pues eso, que no puede ser. —Sentenció, más seguro. Emil le miraba asombrado y desesperanzado.

—No…—Se le quebró la voz. —¿Es porque ambos somos hombres? —Micky no respondió. —Pero pensé que te parecía bien la relación entre Viktor y Yuuri.

—Y, y no me opongo pero… tú enamorado de mí…—Se levantó nervioso y sacudió la cabeza. —No puede ser, ¿lo entiendes?

Emil también se levantó, furioso.

—No, no lo entiendo. No entiendo por qué ahora te comportas así. Qué pasa, que ahora- —Hizo una pausa, las palabras se le atragantaban en la boca. — ¿ahora e-eres homófobo? —Los ojos le empezaban a picar y se dirigió a la puerta para que el otro no lo notase. —No me lo esperaba de ti. —Susurró y, acto seguido, llamó a la puerta. —Chris, ¿estás ahí? Ya lo hemos hablado todo, ¿me dejas salir, por favor?

No escuchó contestación y se empezó a poner nervioso. Micky, por otra parte, se mordió el labio inferior. Alargó el brazo para cogerle de la muñeca pero se detuvo a medio camino; no se atrevía.

—Emil…—Susurró. —No quería decir eso…

—¿Ah no? Pues lo has dejado bastante claro. —La voz del checo sonaba ahogada.

—A lo que me refiero es que…—Se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso, Emil seguía mirando la puerta, de espaldas. —No te merezco. —Soltó de golpe. El checo se quedó rígido.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú eres alegre, amable y un buen amigo… pero yo… soy un desastre, soy celoso, egoísta y cobarde. No… no creo que merezca un amigo tan bueno como tú y menos que albergues esos sentimientos… hubiera sido mejor para ti que te enamorases de otra persona… una mejor…

Emil se dio lentamente la vuelta, todavía conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Pero no lo puedo cambiar…N

Micky cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó los labios

—Ya lo sé, yo tampoco…

Emil abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Había entendido bien?

—¿También… también tú…?—Empezó a preguntar, pero Miky se sonrojó

—Creo… creo que sí. —Murmuró azorado.

Sin poder contenerse, Emil se abalanzó hacia el italiano y le abrazó con fuerza mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada histérica y aliviada.

—No me lo puedo creer. —Murmuraba repetidamente contra la oreja de un italiano muy avergonzado. Después de un rato así, Emil se separó pero le cogió por los hombros y le miró serio.

—Pero, ¿por qué me has hecho creer que eras homófobo cuando en realidad correspondes a mis sentimientos?

—Te lo he dicho antes, no soy la pareja ideal… prefiero… prefiero que estés con otra persona que te haya tratado mejor… después de lo que te he dicho y hecho… yo… me arrepiento mucho y no quería… si seguías a mi lado probablemente volvieses a salir herido porque soy un desastre de persona.

—Tonto—Le dio un golpe sin fuerza— ¿Es que no entiendes que por muy idiota que seas no voy a querer estar con nadie más? A pesar de todo me haces muy feliz, Micky.

El aludido resopló y le abrazó

—Eres muy cursi. —Le susurró al oído antes de estrecharle con fuerza.

No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados, con el corazón latiéndoles con fuerza y una sonrisa, ambos aliviados y contentos.

—¿Y… cómo supiste que me querías? —Preguntó el checo. Micky se encogió de hombros.

—Durante estos días he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y me he sentido muy celoso. Creía que era porque quería que fueses solo mi amigo y el de nadie más, pero había más sentimientos. Era algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando alguien no apropiado se acercaba a Sara, pero más fuerte. Fue entonces cuando supe que era algo más que cariño hacia un amigo.

Silencio.

—¿Y tú?

—Oh, bueno, siempre has sido mi _crush_ desde pequeño y en cuanto te conocí y empezamos a salir juntos… bueno, no tardé mucho en empezar a enamorarme. —Soltó una risita nerviosa.

Volvió a caer el silencio, pero este era cómodo y agradable. Y por fin deshicieron el abrazo.

—¿Te… te puedo besar? —Preguntó finalmente Emil. Micky dudó pero luego asintió y cerró los ojos, nervioso.

Primero fue un roce que le hizo cosquillas y luego una dulce presión en sus labios. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la brevedad del beso.

—Nunca te habían besado, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Emil con una media sonrisa. El mayor negó, colorado.

—No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías.

La sonrisa del checo se ensanchó.

—Pues me alegro haber sido el primero.

Hubo una pequeña pausa que Micky rompió, colorado pero decidido

—Si vamos a ser novios tendrás que enseñarme, quiero aprender a besar espectacularmente.

Emil rio.

—Eso está hecho. —Respondió inclinándose.

* * *

—¿Ves? Te dije que funcionaría. —Aseguró orgulloso Chris nada más cerrar la puerta de su propia habitación.

—He de admitir que esta vez ha sido buena idea, y ha dado muy buenos resultados. No me imaginé que mi hermano fuese lo suficientemente maduro como para disculparse, confesarse y encima morrearse con Emil. —Comentó claramente sorprendida Sara.

—Esto va a ser un bombazo. —Dijo Mila con los ojos brillantes y una foto de la aludida pareja.

—Déjales tranquilos un rato, ¿quieres? Esta noche ya les interrogaremos pero por el momento deja que disfruten. —Le reprendió la italiana.

—Está bieen. Pero solo te hago caso porque eres tú, ¿eh? —Accedió Mila depositando un breve beso en la comisura de los labios de la morena, que sonrió satisfecha y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

* * *

N/A: Y hasta aquí hemos llegado! :D Espero que os haya gustado, como habréis visto también he metido un poco de SaraxMila :P Y este capítulo se centra más en Emil y Micky porque el fanfic, en teoría, iba a ser sobre ellos, lo que pasa que Leo y Guang-Hong se metieron por medio para dar un poco de fluff y quitar drama al asunto -w-

En fin, muchas gracias a tod s por vuestos favoritos y follows, y también muchas gracias por esa review, de verdad que me alegra mucho ver que os gusta ^^

Hasta la próxima! 3


End file.
